


A Prince for Tony

by Azuras_Wisdom



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (I Can Never Think of Tags), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Flirting, Insecure Tony Stark, Iron Panther, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Prince T'Challa (Marvel), Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Tony Angst, Wakanda, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuras_Wisdom/pseuds/Azuras_Wisdom
Summary: Tony Stark gets lost, T'Challa is just the person to help him out. Smut ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written before Black Panther (2018), so any events that do not line-up with MCU canon are simply because of that.

Tony groaned, wiping the sweat of his brow, trying to concentrate on reading the complex foreign map and driving at the same time in the thick jungle heat. He cursed himself for insisting on making the journey alone, he was still two whole countries away from reaching Algeria, where he was meeting with several African businessmen to secure trading in the region. For some reason, he thought it would be a good experience to drive all the way there from Ethiopia, crossing from one side of the continent to the other.

Pepper and Rhodey had voiced concerns about his safety during the trek, not that he could be unsafe anywhere with his Iron Man suit, yet neither had thought to point out that he hated driving on dirt roads, he hated outdoors, and he really hated a sweltering hot climate.

After 6 days of driving, and another 5 more ahead of him, Tony was good and ready to call in his jet. The only problem was, there was no phone service, and the suit was malfunctioning. Well the flight on the suit was malfunctioning, he couldn’t get two feet off the ground in the damn thing, and not even it could reach any service to call Rhodey.

For now, he was stuck along the narrow roads in the dense jungle, hoping with every inch of his being that he didn’t run into anything bigger than a monkey. Of course, he could just jump in his suit and blast anything that came near him, but he didn’t really want to kill anything in here, all these animals were probably endangered and shit. He looked over the map again, was he even on a road? Surely this didn’t count as a road.

“Shit!” he gasped as his small land cruiser hit a large rock. Before he knew it, he was being flung into a rocky ditch. The lightweight vehicle bounced into the air on an angle, flipping it on its side as it slammed down back into the mud. Tony was quick enough to brace for impact, and narrowly avoided face-planting the steering wheel.

His seatbelt squeezed his chest, tightening the area around his arc reactor. Desperately he tried to unbuckle feeling sharp stinging pains throughout his chest. When he managed to unclasp the buckle, he landed heavily against the side window facing the ground, struggling to breathe with the pressure the reactor put on his lungs. It reminded him of Afghanistan, too much so, his ears rung with the sound of bullets that weren’t there and he urgently tried to console himself. _You’re not in Afghanistan, you’re fine. Get out of the god-damned car!_

“Fuck,” he groaned, clutching his chest, he could feel his panic spewing from his heart all the way to his fingertips as an overwhelming sense of dread overtook him. Climbing out of the car seemed impossible, just as impossible as stretching himself that his lungs might begin to work properly.

His breaths became shallow and painful and he realised he was suffocating himself, now what not the time to be freaking out, he need to get up! But that thought was a million miles away when all he could focus on was the blue rim in his chest that kept his heart beating made his chest throb with pain, and soon his vision blurred. Everything faded to black…

* * *

 

“Are you alright?” a voice asked, sounded male, native African, but spoken with good English. “Mr Stark? Can you hear me?”

Tony groaned at him, keeping his eyes clenched shut, knowing that any light would be too bright with the headache he now had. He could remember hitting his head anywhere, but his skull obviously disagreed.

“Are you in pain?” the man asked, “Are you injured?”

He could feel the man’s strong hands resting lightly on his chest, trying to inspect for damage he presumed. But it was hard for anyone, even a trained medic, to be able to assess the amount of damage his arc reactor had taken.

“Headache,” Tony couched, mouth completely dry. The man removed his hands, and Tony rolled onto his side. He slowly opened his eyes, pleasantly surprised to find it wasn’t nearly as bright as he was expecting.

“Hang on, I’ll get you some water.” Seconds later the man was rising a cool cup to his lips, and Tony suck down the liquid greedily, instantly feeling some relief. The man brought him another glass, and Tony drained it once again. “Easy now, you’ll be sick,” he warned gently.

“Where am I? Who are you?” Tony asked, suddenly taking in his surroundings. He looked to be in a modern medical centre, with technology near matching his own back in America, everything was covered with sleek white surfaces, and it looked expensive.

“You’re in the African nation of Wakanda, Mr Stark,” the man said, “I am Prince T’Challa, I rescued you from your crash.”

Tony gaped at him, “Prince?” he repeated dumbly. He looked over T’Challa, he didn’t look much like a prince. He was sporting black, skin tight armour, decorated with a neckline of metal claws – except it wasn’t just any metal, it was Vibranium. _Wakanda? Why did that sound so familiar?_

“Yes,” T’Challa said smugly, “I’m the one who breathed air into your lungs, I stopped you from suffocating to death, you were passed out from lack of oxygen.”

“Wait,” Tony huffed, “You kissed me? Oh my god, you made me Snow White!?

T’Challa frowned in confusion, “I don’t understand.”

“I was lying unconscious in the woods, and some handsome prince comes along and kisses me back to life. You made me the Snow White, that’s not fair, I can’t be Snow White, _I’m_ the prince,” Tony insisted, “you’re meant to be Snow White.”

T’Challa looked down at his umber skin, and back up at Tony, “I don’t think I can be Snow White,” he laughed.

Tony just rolled his eyes at him, “Well _Prince_ T’Challa, I was pretty good at geography in school, and I can say with some confidence that Wakanda isn’t a country.”

T’Challa shrugged, “Not a country you know of, we choose not to involve ourselves in the politics of the world. To help avoid this, we have kept our nation secret Mr Stark, we hope you will do the same.”

“Okay,” Tony nodded, still confused, but that could just be the throbbing of his headache, “how do you know who I am?”

“Everybody knows who you, Mr Stark. With your glowing blue heart, and the Iron Man suit in your car, it wasn’t exactly hard to figure out.”

“Call me Tony,” he corrected, “wait, my suit? Well shit, was it damaged?”

“Badly,” T’Challa nodded. “I imagine you’ll need an escort out of here. You can have transport waiting at the border, we won’t willingly accept more strangers. But now that you’re here you should rest. You can contact whoever you need to.”

Tony considered this for a second, “You’re not going to kill me in my sleep or anything?”

“That wouldn’t be a very princely thing to do.”

* * *

 

“Hey Rhodes-”

“Tony! Why didn’t you call? We were so worried!” his best friend near-shouted over the phone.

Tony laughed, “Aw, you were really worried about me snuggle-bun?”

“Don’t you _snuggle-bun_ me, Anthony Stark! What happened? Why didn’t you call? Someone could have taken you again, I… I couldn’t handle that. Not again.” Rhodey muttered, Tony could hear the strain in his voice.

“I’m sorry Rhodey,” Tony said guiltily, “there was an accident, but I’m fine. I really wished I asked you to come with me.”

“An accident? What happened are you okay? Why does this always happen to you?”

“My car flipped, the suit was damaged. But I’m fine, really. I do need you to come pick me up though?”

“Were you being attacked?” Rhodey’s voice hardened, Tony recognised the protective flare.

Tony laughed in an attempt to lighten the mood, “No Rhodes, I’m just a shitty driver. I’ll explain everything when you get here.”

Rhodey sighed, “Yes, of course. I got to run some calibrations, plus flight time, I’ll be there in eight hours, more or less. Send me your coordinates.”

“Sending coordinates now. Goodbye snuggle-bun, I love you,” Tony teased.

“Fuck off, Stark.”

“I could have _died_ , Rhodey, you can’t even admit that you love me!” Tony exclaimed.

“I love you in a very platonic way, Tony. Don’t die before I get there. I’m hanging up now.”

Tony chuckled at he put the phone back on the receiver. He felt guilty for worrying Rhodey like that. Ever since Afghanistan, whenever Tony was somewhere without Rhodey he always had to call for an update, if he was at home or in New York, he had to call once a day; if he was in another country, or anywhere else in America he had to call at least twice a day. Tony knew Rhodey still blamed himself for his capture, no matter how many times he told him it wasn’t his fault.

“So…” T’Challa said from behind him, “who’s snuggle-bun?”

Tony spun around to face him. T’Challa was dressed in a plain black shirt and jeans, a plain necklace was draped around his neck, ornamented by a tooth. His arms were crossed, emphasising his muscular lean arms, Tony quickly resisted the compulsion to reach out and touch him.

“Why?” Tony winked, “have I made my handsome prince jealous?”

T’Challa raised an eyebrow and flashed him a bright smile, “Now I know you think me handsome, I hardly have anything to worry about, do I?”

Tony scoffed, “Of course I think you’re handsome, I’m not blind, and you _know_ you’re handsome.”

“Hmm, yes but I like hearing you say it,” T’Challa grinned, moving passed Tony towards the small bar he had set up in the living room, “Do you have time for a drink? Not in too much a hurry to get back to snuggle-bun?”

“His name is Rhodey, and well he said 8 hours, so we have to be at the border by then. And he’s not my snuggle-bun, just so you know.”

“No? That’s surprising, you can’t be single,” T’Challa smirked, pouring two whiskeys.

“I didn’t say I was single,” Tony defended, “I mean, I _am_ , but I didn’t say that.”

“You’re too cute to be single.”

In spite of himself, Tony blushed, suddenly very unsure how to respond. “…Cute? Did you just- you think I’m cute?”

“And to think I heard you were a sweet talker,” T’Challa laughed, “yes I think you’re very cute. I don’t just bring anyone home to my secret, romantic palace. Only the fairest of them all.”

“So you have seen Snow White!” Tony accused.

“Of course I have, this is Wakanda, not Mars.”

Tony huffed at him, joining him at the bar and taking a long sip of whiskey. It tasted expensive, but Tony hadn’t recognised the brand. T’Challa was looking at him sweetly, deep brown eyes watching over him with appreciation.

“Your making doe eyes at me,” Tony observed.

“Tony, would you give me the pleasure of going on a date with me?”

“I don’t know, you could be a little subtler,” Tony joked.

“Is that a no?”

“Oh no, I’d love to go on a date with you. How else am I meant to repay my saviour?” Tony grinned slyly at him, batting his brown eyes sweetly, “What did you have in mind? Or did you just want to get me drunk? Because I’m very happy to just get drunk.” To emphasise the point, he downed the rest of his whiskey, and gestured the glass back to T’Challa, silently requesting more.

T’Challa looked slightly relieved, “Well, if you’re hungry, I have a private chef, ready to prepare you any meal you like. Or a home cinema. Or an entire cellar full of wine. Take your pick, we could go outside, but I’m sure you’ve seen enough of the Wakandan jungle to last you a while.”

“Hmm,” Tony mused, pretending to ponder the options, “… _or_ , I could see the inside of your bedroom, kitten?”

T’Challa blinked in surprise, as he quickly felt his cheeks grow warm. “ _Mr Stark_ ,” he near-purred, eyes trailing lustfully down Tony’s body, “that’s very... forward.”

“Call me Tony,” he corrected, placing his hand over T’Challa’s where it was resting on the table.

T’Challa smiled, raising an eyebrow, “ _Tony_ , would you like to see my bedroom?”

Tony leaned forward, kissing T’Challa softly, “…yes.”

Minutes later, T’Challa was carrying Tony, glued to his lips, stumbling his way to the nearest bed. Tony was peeling off his shirt, his cool arc reactor pressing against T’Challa. He kissed him again, desperately clawing at his back.

Tony moaned, “oh fuck, kiss me. Do we have a bed yet?”

“Yes,” T’Challa purred, laying Tony onto a bed beneath him.

Tony squeaked in surprise, looking around briefly figuring out where they were. T’Challa gave him little time to adjust, as he forcefully pulled of his pants, leaving Tony naked and exposed. Tony was already hard, hips rutting slightly.

“You’re eager,” T’Challa commented slyly, stripping himself of his own clothes, letting his hard cock bob between his legs.

Tony grinned, “You’re hot.”

“Hmm, I like hearing you say that,” T’Challa purred, “You look so pretty saying that.”

Tony sat up and placed his hands on T’Challa’s hips, “You’re hot. Completely gorgeous. It’s fucking insane how good-looking you are. And you know what? I want you to fuck me with that big cock, right into this mattress.”

T’Challa groaned, pushing Tony back onto the bed. “As you wish, kitten.” He put his large hands on Tony’s thighs, enjoying the contrast between his dark skin, and Tony’s pale nether regions. T’Challa spread his thighs, stroking Tony’s cock with one hand, and gently prodding his dry opening with another. He kept prodding, feeling Tony clench and unclench around his exploring fingers.

“Don’t be such a tease,” Tony hissed, wiggling his ass.

T’Challa chuckled, “Hang on, I’ll get lube.”

Tony sighed impatiently, watching as T’Challa ruffled through his side drawer. “Oh wow, you have lube on hand, bring a lot of guys up here, huh?”

“Not often, I promise you. You are truly one of a kind,” T’Challa winked.

He moved to loom over Tony once again. He moved his hand back on Tony’s ass, spreading his cheeks and applying the lube gently. Tony gasped at the wetness, “ _oh_.” T’Challa shushed him, entering him with one finger, sliding into Tony’s ass.

“That’s tight Tony, been a while?”

“That’s hardly any of your business,” Tony joked. T’Challa smoothly added a second finger, watching the pleasure wash over Tony’s face.

T’Challa scissored his fingers, feeling his way around Tony’s tight heat. “You’re so gorgeous, Tony. So, so, gorgeous – oh, I’m gonna fuck you.”

Tony whined, “Yes, yes, _please_ ‘Challa.” Instead he added a third finger, watching Tony spread his legs further. He was pleased with how easily he stretched underneath his fingers, his body preparing so effortlessly to make love to. He ran his spare hand teasingly over Tony’s cock, watching him shudder and moan. “Don’t tease,” Tony huffed, reaching up to squeeze his lover’s muscular arms.

“Do you think you’re ready, love?” T’Challa asked gently, kissing the flesh under Tony’s bright glowing heart.

He regretted it instantly when he felt Tony freeze, as if all the lust drained from him body. T’Challa looked at him curiously, and noticed Tony looked upset all of a sudden. He slipped his fingers out of Tony, watching as the man opened his mouth as if to protest, only to close it again.

“I’m sorry,” T’Challa tried, trying to think of something to say that would bring Tony back to him, “what did I do?”

Tony looked embarrassed, one arm moving protectively over his arc reactor, “No, it’s nothing really. You don’t need to stop, I just… um…”

“Would rather I didn’t touch your chest?” T’Challa guessed, feeling guilty for even assuming that would be an okay thing to do.

“Yeah, not completely avoiding it, I mean… uh, it’s just a little weird for me. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you stop. I don’t want to stop.” Tony insisted, making his way into T’Challa’s arms.

T’Challa kissed him passionately, moving Tony so that the smaller man was straddling him. Tony seemed to like this, and wasted little time grinding into his lap. T’Challa placed his hands over Tony’s hips, somewhat cautiously, a little weary of where he was touching him now. Later, they would have a proper conversation about where he could touch him, but for now, the hot burning lust within him demanded to be sated.

“Then we won’t stop,” T’Challa confirmed, squeezing his hips gently.

Tony beamed at him, taking a moment to grind into his lover’s cock. T’Challa moaned deeply, sensitive with arousal. Tony chuckled, “Feeling a little desperate there, my prince? Maybe you want me to take care of that for you?” Without awaiting a response, Tony took T’Challa’s engorged member in his hand and lined it up with his entrance, teasing to slip it in.

“ _Please_ ,” T’Challa choked.

Tony slipped his cock into his tight hole, moaning loudly. Slowly, he sank onto T’Challa’s large cock, breathing rapidly. “Oh god,” he moaned softly, “that’s really big.”

“It’s okay?”

“God. Yes! It’s perfect, definitely, definitely okay.” He rocked down further, until T’Challa was balls deep inside of him.

He couldn’t find the words to tell his lover that it had been a while, a really long while since he let anyone touch him like this. That the sexual frustration had been building up in him over a span of several months and all he wanted to do was ride him into oblivion. T’Challa was handsome, kind, and completely uncomplicated – which all made him so completely bone-able, he was going to be making more than a few trips back to Wakanda. 

T'Challa grabbed him, flipping them over so Tony was on his back and underneath him. “Oh wow, you’re gorgeous,” he breathed, rocking into his smaller body. Tony groaned with pleasure, stretching his legs wider. T’Challa wrapped him up in his large strong arms, kissing his mouth softly, “So, so pretty – just for me, all mine.”

Tony gasped as T’Challa angled into his sweet spot with long, slow strokes. Tony was shuddering underneath him, hands wandering up and down his gorgeous brown chest. His dick was leaking and red between them. “C-Can I…?” Tony asked desperately.

T’Challa smiled teasingly, “Let me,” he winked, taking Tony’s cock in his large hand. With loose gentle strokes, T’Challa teased his cock, making Tony moan and writhe in the soft sheets. He continued thrusting into him, growing more rapid with his desperation. Tony was rocking back to meet his thrusts, gasping every time T’Challa hit his prostate.

“Challa, oh god, I think I might, _ah_ -” Tony trembled, “harder, please!”

T’Challa growled, thrusting deeper with more force, kissing his neck with the intent to leave a hickey. “About to come?” he asked playfully, “Fuck, I think I am too.”

Tony squeezed down on his cock, eliciting a moan from his lover, “Good,” Tony breathed.

He began thrusting faster, clutching tightly as the tautness built up in his balls. T’Challa groaned, feeling his seed release deep inside Tony. “Fuck,” he moaned, riding out his orgasm in Tony’s tight passage.

He massaged Tony’s cock, stroking him in earnest. It didn’t take long until Tony was twitching in his hand, painting him white with come. “ _Ah, fuck!_ ” he screamed, feeling T’Challas’s hands on him, and his cock softening inside of him. He shuddered, arms and legs turning into jelly as pleasure ricocheted throughout his body.

T’Challa kissed him passionately, enjoying the warmth of their naked bodies rubbing together. Dizzy with arousal, Tony just grinned at him.

“Good?” T’Challa asked softly.

“Yeah…” Tony whispered, “very good.”

T’Challa hummed, “Oh, little kitten, you are precious.”

“Aw, my handsome prince,” Tony cooed, “flattery will get you everywhere.”

T’Challa chuckled, “That’s good to know, love. I have so many ideas about flattering you, I think you should come to Wakanda more often.”

“I definitely will,” Tony purred.


End file.
